herttkr2012fandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Casus 48
Je bent dienstdoend huisarts op de huisartsenpost. Midden in de nacht wordt je gebeld door een moeder die vertelt dat haar dochtertje van 3 jaar al een paar dagen koortsaanvallen heeft en over hoofdpijn klaagt. De moeder maakt zich flinke zorgen. Bij aankomst in de woning tref je een huilend meisje aan op schoot van haar moeder. Je voert een lichamelijk onderzoek uit en meet bij het meisje een temperatuur van 40.6 graden Celsius. Je besluit moeder te adviseren het die nacht nog even aan te zien en de volgende ochtend de eigen huisarts te bellen. ' Dit lijkt erg op de casus die we ook de eerdere toets hebben gehad. ''“Je bent huisarts en wordt midden in de nacht gebeld door een moeder die vertelt dat haar dochtertje van 3 jaar al een paar dagen koortsaanvallen heeft en over hoofdpijn klaagt. De moeder maakt zich flinke zorgen. Een collega die samen met jou op de huisartsenpost is die nacht, hoort het verhaal aan en adviseert je onder meer om snel een visite af te leggen bij het kind. Je denkt dat je collega geen rekening houdt met de heuristiek Representativiteit. Welke aanwijzing uit bovenstaande informatie geeft hiertoe aanleiding? a ''Dat je collega zegt de klachten kenmerkend te vinden voor meningitis.'' b ''Dat je collega in jouw visie te veel afgaat op de zorgen die moeder zich maakt.'' c ''Dat je collega volgens jou de thuissituatie van dit kind en deze moeder verkeerd inschat.'' d ''Dat je collega in dit geval naar jouw mening de vooraf kans op een ernstige aandoening onderschat.”'' Het juiste antwoord was toen A. De concepten of categorieën die we in het dagelijks leven hanteren steunen in belangrijke mate op typische voorbeelden, prototypes of stereotypes genoemd. Als we bijvoorbeeld aan een hond denken, denken we niet aan een chihuahua, maar veeleer aan een Duitse herdershond, een terriër, of een ander ras dat er opvallend 'hondachtig' uitziet. Of we geneigd zijn een object in een bepaalde categorie onder te brengen, hangt dan ook af van de mate waarin het gelijkenis vertoont met - of representatief is voor - een typisch object uit die categorie. Tversky en Kahneman noemen dit de '''heuristiek van representativiteit. Of wordt hier gevraagd welke fout je als arts gemaakt hebt door tóch langs te gaan bij het meisje en het alsnog even aan te kijken. Dit heeft te maken met: *Beschikbaarheid-fout Je laat je bij het nemen van beslissingen leiden door de mate waarin bepaalde gebeurtenissen dan niet toevallig beschikbaar zijn. *Verankering-fout Beslissingen baseren op de eerste informatie die je tegenkomt zonder deze voldoende te corrigeren. Hierbij wordt je teveel door de beginwaarde beïnvloed. *Representativiteit-fout In omstandigheden van onzekerheid nemen mensen soms beslissingen op basis van de mate waarin bepaalde gebeurtenissen door hen als representatief worden gezien. In deze casus is een zo jong kind met deze symptomen representatief voor meningitis, maar de kans dat er iets anders aan de hand is, is eigenlijk veel groter. De vooraf kans wordt dus genegeerd. DIT IS IN DEZE CASUS DUS HET GEVAL